halo vs star wars the war to end them all
by draconiusnogard
Summary: When the engines that make interstellar travel possible begin to malfunction and cause 2 well known universes to combine and grow they are faced with the possibility of extinction of one universe or the other as the war of the universes begins. Only one can win as the other is left to the technology of the victor Who will win in the epic battle between the star wars and halo games
1. the engines are malfunctioning

A.N. This is my first fan fiction so plz dont hate to much. I plan on this being about 10 chapters but it might be shorter or longer depending on if you like how it plays out. This is a star wars halo mash up and war to see who would win halo or star wars. I will be going from halo 4 and back and with star wars starting at episode 6. With star wars im not to much in to the books so most of my info will come from the movies and very little will come from books like weapons and ships guides. Also my knowledge of halo does not come from playing the game but from reading books based on the games and also reliable website.

After master chief had lost Cortana who was his main companion for 8 years he began to greave for her as his sole provider and care giver albiet a mental one but the chief didn't care. He missed her because she had been there for him every step of the way through so much from his trial with the testing of the MJOLNIR armor to that fateful moment when she saved him from being killed by the Didact (A.N. again my info comes primarily from websites and books when it comes to halo) so her death was heavy on him. He felt the transition to slipspace and felt something else but passed it off as a minor tremor in his armor.

Meanwhile in a universe far far away

As a ship carring a load of stormtroopers was making preparations to make the jump to light speed for tatooine they were contacted by darth vader who was now good and light he'd even changed his colors from black to white in order to let those who didnt know, know that he had changed his ways. Though he kept the title darth as a reminder of his past mistakes. With the emperor dead he could finally go and have some time to train his twins that needed training even though luke was now technically a jedi knight his father still wanted to teach him some things about the force. His sister on the other hand was no where near as prepared as luke and would need much more training. They were on the ship and had just sat down to discuss what they would start Leah on when they got there when the ship transitioned. Just as the transition heppened both father and son said at the same time "somethings wrong with the force"

While in the haloverse

The chief is called to the bridge for debriefing and is met along the way by a group of spartan 4s that were also headed to the bridge. A sudden tremor runs the length of the ship and john-117 looks at the spartan 4s and they run for the bridge fearing the covanent are attacking. Upon reaching the bridge they find the crew srambling to identify what happened when finally someone shouts "the shaw fujikawa engines are malfunctioning!" captain lasky then replys with "thats impossible this ship is new and loaded with forerunner tech even the engines are forerunner based"

Suddenly a massive screech is heard and the ship is surrounded by white.

In the stars at light speed somewhere far far away

The jedi are headed now for the bridge to find the captain. Vader asks what the engine status is and the captain turns to the trooper at operations station and repeats the question. The trooper replys that the engines are good but as soon as the words leave his helmet speakers there is a terrible sound like a wounded sand person. Then they were surrounded by white which they hardly noticed because they were already.

This was not just happening to darth vader and master chief but every single person place and thing as there universes combined...

A.N. So what did you think this is again my first fan fiction so again plz dont hate to hard I have read into halo and seen star wars enough to know the basic weapons and certain places but mi halo knowledge is not so goos with places due to the planets getting glassed. I can however do research while I write so im not as completely dopey as I sound but this is not easy due to my being on a crappy tablet so plz let me kno in the reviews how I did thank you for your time ill try to update soon but im still not sure if I can do every day or what so see ya for now


	2. the first meeting

A.N. I'd like to thank Evil Riggs for the first review it is helpful and will be heeded but as for my using a tablet im sorry to say that im stuck with it due to lack of funds at the moment. There is no chance that I can use a computer due to my location and not having a car. So it will have to be done on this tablet for now though I do plan on getting a laptop soon.

After just 15 minutes the light dimmed and Master Chief noticed a major difference in the stars that were in the sector. Other than the fact that they were not where they started the only other difference was the huge moon covered in forests they did not know where they were and there AI was just as confused as they were. The Master Chief suggested that they head to earth and try to contact HIGHCOM. but Captain Lasky said that he had another idea in mind but it would only be to make sure they had not went back in time.

The space above installation 03

Luke and Vader both senced a great sadness and a great power in the same vicinity and then the sensor station started to beep and light up like crazy they both went to it and seen the image of a ring and a space station some distance apart the ring was about 10,000 kilometers in diameter where as the space station was much smaller. They decided to check to space station out first and took a lambda shuttle to the stations hanger bays where they found the bodies of several aliens that were not in the database the jedi took DNA samples and stored them in the database for later referance. They noticed several different species of alien all dead so Luke said to Vader "I think this would be a good time to use the force to see what happened dont you agree father."

They did and were surprised that there were humans on the station fighting the aliens. Then out of no where a giant in iridescent green armor came in shooting at a big alien pair with a shield that was obviously to thick foe the projectiles. After seeing this they followed his force trail from there to a balcony where a group of piles of ashes was and a shadow that matched the giants. They were still playing back the events so they didnt notice the ashes or shadow. They then looked out and seen the composer and there mouths go slack as they turn to see the humans in the room turn to ash in instance when a blinbing light enters the room. They notice that the giant is just knocked unconscious and wonder how.

Back on the infinity

Captain Lasky gave the command to make the jump to slipspace and head to the nearest forerunner artifact unbeknownst to them that it was installation 03 and that they would meet some... Interesting new people there. Upon arriving at installation 03 Lasky and Master Chief both stood there stareing for 2 reasons. 1 there was no way they could think of that a huge ship like the one in front of them could even exist. 2 they now knew they were not alone with the covanent...again. Seeing the ship was like seeing a pizza slice only pure white and loaded with gun turrets. They quickly got a communication from the ship asking them to identify them selves.

On the star destroyer

The captain had picked up immediately on the large ship that came from no where sensors said that it was not any known ship in the database and should be approached with caution. The scanners said it was armed to the teeth and was highly dangerous and that it even had a energy shield. The scanner also said that the ring and the ship had some similar components which shocked the captain into a state of disbelief so he went over and rechecked the scanners they said the same thing so he fine tuned the scanners to a more suitable scanning pingger and it still confirmed it and this was the most accurate scanning channel. He ordered a communication between the 2 ships and asked the ship to identify itself and its origins

"This is Captain Lasky of the UNSC infinity we are from the planet earth and we have come here for reasons we cannot give freely so I suggest you dont mess with us."

The captain had never heard of earth and now he was thinking about places he'd never heard of he asked "so Captain Lasky is it let me ask you, our scanners show that your ship and that ring have similar components. What exactly is that ring down there it seems to be an artificial construct of tatooine but then I guess I better wait till you answer seeing as you know some thing about the technology used in the construction of it."

"tatooine is no planet ive heard of as for the ring its called a halo it was built by a race of aliens known as the forerunners with the purpose of wiping out all sentient life in the galaxy it is part of a group of 7 of which now only 5 remain." ( A.N. I don't know exactly how many where destroyed but I assume that installation 04 and 04b count as 1 due to there being numbered the same) "each halo has a 25,000 light year range and can even fire into slipspace only being activated with an item called an index can they do that or they can be activated all at once remotely from outside the galaxy on an installation called the arc now do I make mi self clear as to what that is. Now as for mi ship it incorporates some technology from the worlds that were supposed to prevent the creaters from killing themselves in firing the halos known as shield worlds. These worlds would have blocked the effects of a halo being fired. And they were stocked with there technology should this happen again.

"should what happen again? Captain Lasky you didnt explain what they were built to kill."

"I didn't did I well I guess you need to know because its still here. Its a parasite known as the flood. The flood feed not on living tissue but on knowledge so they use the host as a kinda mobile library while they learn. They take over the nervous system to accomplish this and in doing so it mutates the host in various ways. Its to put it bluntly not pretty."

A.N. Ok this is the longest one yet im not a big writer I NEVER handwrite due to my legibility but since I am typing you guys dont have to worry bout that. Again thanks to Evil Riggs for the review I will definitely look into it and try to find a good word processor. sorry it took so long with this one I would have been done by 3:00 but my tablet decided to delete everything and so I had to redo every thing.


	3. the war is on like x box one

**A.N. Sorry for not updating yesterday guys I had some stuff come up so im gunna try to make this chapter more action packed but not much :) gotta save that for when the story starts heating up. so heres chapter 3 enjoy.**

On the space station in the asteroid field

Vader had been listening to the whole communication as it was happening and was horrified that such a creature could exist. He told Luke and Luke had an expression of pure terror on his face. "This is not a good sign, not good at all. We must stop this parasite from spreading"

Vader agreed and told the captain of the star destroyer to begin a scan of the "halo" to see if it did indeed carry any flood. The channel went silent for a moment and then came back to a chatty state. "We have confirmation of several thousand forms on the ring but we cant be certain that its this "flood" parasite that is so dangerous."

Vader replys with a hint of anger in his voice that they need to be certain of the flood before making a plan of action. The captain could tell Vader was getting angry so to sooth him he sent a tie fighter down to the surface of the ring to Inspect it only to have it come back with a flood carrier form on it thus spreading the flood yet again.

Back on the infinity

Captain Lasky was horror struck to see the little ship go down to the surface of halo only to return with a carrier form on its back. This was going to be a nightmare to clean up and this would mean that humans might have to use the one thing they sought to destroy...the halo array. but if it came to that then the humans had an advantage that would be the soul savoir of human kind...the shield worlds in which they could safely fire the halos. Even with Alpha halo destroyed it would still be enough to wipe the ugly buggers out. The first thing to do though was to stop that ship from making a contact with that big ass ship. "lieutenant Dako charge a point laser and take that ship out. we cant hav another infection in the galaxy." Captain lasky said. "aye sir" replied lieutenant Dako.

"The point laser is charged and ready sir" lieutenant Dako said. "fire" said Captain Lasky. The laser streaked through the darkness of space and missed by a few millimeters. "dammit that was poor aim" said ensign Jeremiah. "Shut it. That ship has just made contact and we now have a new problem we just met these people and im afraid we may have to go to war with them and I get the feeling they are gunna have more than just this big ass ship."

In the hanger bay with the infected tie fighter

There were a few people on the deck when the tie fighter came through with the huge bulbous thing on it. They did not know what it was so they cautiously approached and 10 feet from it suddenly burst releasing smaller forms and these started to fling themselves at the stormtroopers and attach themselves professionally burrowing through the armor and skin like a mole through dirt. Thus the infection began.

The little pods roamed the ship taking anyone they met and when only one remained it waited, waited to get at the captain. So they could once again rise to take the galaxy by storm and infect all who opposed the precursors there creators and gods.

The captain had heard that the flood was on the ship and was heading towards the bridge and now he was on guard with the rest of the bridge crew with blasters drawn and aimed at the door. Suddenly 2 things happen simultaneously the first by a millisecond is the whole ship takes a huge beating by 4 rounds of ginormous size the second is the door opens and the flood enter and take the captain.

To be continued...

**A.N. sorry guys I had to do it it was a little bit of a job to think of what to do next but I gots plans for what im going to do with the captain just you wait it will be worth it. Id like to think every one for the views in only 3 days ive gotten 141 views and im proud of that thank you viewers wooo hoo. But I hope to do more with this story it is a big mystery even to me as to what will come of it I do plan on doing other perspectives such as earth and the covanent but all in due time, all in due time.**


	4. the war has begun

A.N. first and foremost id like to say that it is a great day to be you this will be long and action packed and I'm sorry for the last chapter being less than expected in terms of action I really am. So on with the action.

In the star destroyers bridge

The crew were so off Balance from the 4 projectiles that they didn't't notice the flood form enter the room until it was already on the captain. The captain screamed at the crew to get it off but they just stared in utter horror, not knowing what to do. The man at the weapons station was the first to react but to late he pulled his blaster away from his side and aimed at the captain who by now had been fully infected. The captain ran from the bridge and headed for an escape pod knowing that if he made it he would live the life of a monster. Then the flood crept into his mind and tried to take control.

The infinity, the space adjacent to the star destroyer

The order to fire all MAC cannons had been given and successfully followed through. As the 4 rounds of ultra-dense tungsten hit the infected ship Captain Lasky noticed just how big that ship was even though the rounds did massive amounts of damage it was not nearly as widespread as he thought. So he ordered they do it again with each round going a few centimetres apart from each other. This would then lead to them going further and further apart until they hit multiple parts of the ship widely spaced enough to do enough damage to disable the ship. This was thought out easily enough but doing it was not so easy. When the rounds were fired he noticed that one was already off course. "Ready one MAC round and fire it at that one there" he pointed at the round that was off course "try to hit it just right and have them both hit that ship" the round fired 2 seconds later and collided with the targeted round, as it collided a ship came from the ivanoff research station and demanded why they were attacking his ship. This was not a normal person if the captain was on his ship and someone higher in the ranks was just letting this transpire, thought Lasky "who are you exactly and why are you on that research station that is UNSC property and is not for civilian eyes"

"Oh, but I'm not a civilian I am a military strategist who has had many a battle won In my favor. So don't assume that I'm a civilian hell I've lost all but one of my appendages both legs and my left arm was cut off by my friend who at the time I was blinded by rage and thought him an enemy. my right hand is already cybernetic. All of my limbs are now cybernetic implants so don't talk to me about civilian and military I know military" (A.N. for those of you who have see the star wars movies you know that he had these limbs cut off and that his right hand was cut off by count duku)

At these words Lasky thought then said "sir I apologize for your loss but if you go back to that ship you will have a war on you hands"

To which vader replied "well I guess its a war because I have to get my daughter"

This angered Lasky to his boiling point and he shouted to his weapons specialist to fire a whole pod of archer missiles. Not 2 seconds after the command was given were there 24 missiles racing towards the little shuttle. The missiles flew perfectly straight until they reached 5 meters of thd ship then they made a sharp u-turn and headed back towards the infinity. This confused the hell out of Lasky and his crew as they had never seen this kind of behavior from there weapons especially ones that had computer guidance systems on board so why act this way. That was when the com channel opened up and that same male voice said "you like that dont you. The power to render your homing missiles useless and send them back at you very nice touch son im proud. Anywho my name is Vader, Darth Vader. We, the jedi, use what is known as the force to manipulate things around us it flows through everything everyone no matter where you are it is there. My son here is called Luke, Luke Skywalker, we are both jedi knights and my daughter is in need of her training in the ways of the force. Im not going to simply let your puny missiles put me down. no you will need to do much...oh shit."

The ultra-dense tungsten round was coming fast and there was no way there ship could move in time and the force was going to be a bit slow but they would have to try. They put there minds together and combined there force and used a massive force push only to have the round slow down to a speed that was a match for a common hut. They both laughed as it softly hit the nose of there ship. "Do you see now the power of the force it is not some trifle little thing but a massive being that spans the galaxy"

Captain Lasky was stunned that these people had just stopped a ultra-dense tungsten projectile going a fraction the speed of light. How the hell is that possible. "Fire all 4 MAC cannons at that ship aim for the first round."

"Aye sir" replied the weapons expert

4 streaks shot through the dark of space smearing the stars each was on its way and then they noticed there mistake. The ship had moved already and it was halfway to the big ship. "Damn that was a waste of ammo. Did anyone notice that they had moved" every one shook there head no. "Well this 'force' must be quite strong if it can hide a ship that big because its damn well to small for a cloaking device."

While on sangheilios

The arbiters point of view

"This is not possible the stars are completely different in this sky what has been done to our world and why is it that we are getting so many more communications than should be possible. Something happened and I want to know what these communications are mostly human but this cannot be due to the war. The colonies they founded cannot be reestablished that quickly and even if that were the case the planets would die in a few months at most. Yes we need to investigate this issue.

To be continued...

A.N. alright guys thats mi longest and most action pacted one yet so plz review and tell me just how well or poorly I did thx


End file.
